Field
The embodiments described below relate to technical improvements in the configuration, presentation, and navigation of interaction pages.
Description
Agents working in an interaction center such as a call center may use a number of automated computer systems to interact with a customer while on a call with the customer. In some instances, the agent may have to navigate from one program, display pane, or screen area to another in order to access all of the information related to the agent's interaction with the customer. In some instances, the agent may have to execute numerous navigation gestures and actions during a typical interaction with the customer. In some typical scenarios, information relating to the customer and the on-going, current interaction may be dispersed over different areas of a user interface, where only some of the pertinent information is displayed at any one time. In the event the information is not displayed, the user must perform additional user interface tasks to access the desired but not displayed information.
In some conventional systems, customer related information and transactions, including context supporting documents, have to be searched for by navigating to different screens, applications, and user interfaces, without any visual connection between the various related information items.
Conventional interaction systems fail to efficiently inform a user of the relevant information associated with a customer and their interaction(s) with a business entity via a user interface interaction page.